Machining apparatus for elongate profile sections are known in the prior art, for example from DE 1 463 226 A.
The known machining apparatus for pipe sections have a clamping apparatus and a machining tool which are both designed in the form of separate components. On account of the multiple-part and open design the components have play relative to each other under stress. The play is too great for high-precision machining of elongate profile sections.